Asiaguard Confederation
The Asiaguard Confederation was formed from the second sample of human DNA used by the Forerunner after the Halo Ring were fired. In the following century they evolved completely in parallel of the first DNA sample which was send to Earth. They only meet with Mankind after the great war in 2568. They were also unknown to the covenant allowed them to grown fast in technologies and in strength. During the War for the Mantle of responsibility the Asiaguard Confederation territory as expanded to approximately 1164 worlds. Physiology The physiology of an exo human that live inside the Asiaguard confederation is absolutely the same from an human originating of earth. apart from a difference skin color are closer to the yellowish because of the proximity of their territories to several gamma ray burst. Those burst caused and fluctuation in the skin. The skin was also noted by the UNSC to make them look somehow sick or in a kind of hangover. Military The Asiaguard confederation own an military force of an extraordinary strength. The Asiaguard Military Headquarter is situated in the Citadel. The citadel is a space station of around 120 km wide which is also used as the capital of the confederation as well of the military Headquarter for the Asiaguard, UNSC and the Sangehilian alliance. It military is called the Force of the Confederation Force of the Confederation The Force of the Confederation is the military arm of the Asiaguard Confederation responsible of the recruiting, training, arming, ship building, intelligence of the Asiaguard. Unlike the UNSC that use private corporation to produce it weapons, the Asiaguard's weapons and starship are produced by the organisation itmself. The Asiaguard soldier are selected while they are still babies and are trained over a decade before joining officially joining the Force of the Confederation. Extremely well trained, the soldier of the Asiaguard armies wear an extremely intimidating equipment everything from there armour to the weapon they use is created to inspired fear to their enemies. The psychological intimidation was proved during operation during the War for the Mantle of responsibility where low ranking Cabal's soldier has been seen running in fear from them. FOTC subunit The FOTC is divided in 5 distinct subunit which have nothing to do with the branch of the UNSC. Each of those branch have element of the army, the navy and the air force. It is however a way to know of with region of the Asiaguard's territory the soldier come from. The 5 faction are the following: Future War Cult (FWC), Dead Orbit, New Monarchy, Osiris and Seven Seraphs. The Citadel The citadel is an 120 km wide space station acting as the Asiaguard military headquarter. It is also there that the first military meeting between the Asiaguard , the UNSCDF and the Sangahilian Republic happened. The Alliance between those specie was signed at the citadel.The Citadel serve as the Alliance main headquarter during the War for the Mantle of responsibility. During the war, the citadel role became crucial as it was deployed on the Sol system to ensure the system would remain in the UNSC possession. When a Cabal invasion force attacked Earth it powerful weaponry was used fended off the invader. Gallery Helgast.jpg|A part of the Aiaguard ground army for a ceremony. File:Assaultrooper2.png|The Asiaguard light trooper. File:Trooper.png|Asiaguard standard trooper. File:Sniper_L.png|The Asiaguard sniper. File:Capture_d’écran_2013-10-28_à_12.33.24.png|The Asiaguard Shocktrooper. File:Capture_d’écran_2013-10-28_à_12.35.27.png|The Asiaguard combat engineer. File:Capture_d’écran_2014-04-12_à_13.14.29.png|The Asiaguard standard rifle. File:Capture_d’écran_2014-04-26_à_08.29.25.png|The standard issued assault rifle available for most of the army. File:Capture_d’écran_2014-04-26_à_07.59.08.png|An rare burst shoulder mounted anti personal rifle. File:Vc920rocket20launcher.jpg|The standard anti vehicle rocket launcher. File:Capture_d’écran_2015-02-07_à_09.23.35.png|The Asiaguard heavy assault rifle. Trivia *The Asiaguard is the vision of what would feel like if both killzone and Halo were merged.